1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle apparatus for use in a plurality of seatbelt assemblies disposed adjacent to each other in a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A seatbelt system disposed in a vehicle such as an automobile is adapted so that an occupant, after having been seated, applies a webbing for restraining himself by causing a buckle to be engaged with a tongue plate fixed to the webbing.
However, with a conventional buckle, there has been a drawback in that it is possible for a buckle of one seatbelt assembly to be engaged with a tongue plate of another disposed nearby in the same vehicle.